


Vampire

by tsubasafan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, CLAMPkink, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dracula AU, but with Kurogane only wanting Fai instead of controlling the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A four year old fic I had forgotten about. Hopefully it still holds up. Co-written with haganekun

The locomotive came to a slow stop, the whistling piercing the silence that had settled over his cabin, and all those on board were allowed to leave. The blonde male got off the train among the others, sighing tiredly while looking at his pocket watch.

Checking his time and seeing it was a good fifteen minutes until he got to the mansion where he was supposed to meet the count. He had been tasked by his employer to travel to this distant control to close a deal with some private and rich client of theirs and seeing as he was the lowest ranked, he had been put on the first train out of his home town.

He hailed a carriage and stepped inside, traveling up to the designated location on the highest hill. Soon, Fay stood in front of a large castle, looming in the dark sky of dusk.

He listened vaguely to the sound of the carriage wheels squeaking and the horses’ hooves stamping the well worn dirt path back down the road that led to the town which could be seen in the valley below. The driver hadn't been very helpful, giving him strange looks from the second he had told him his destination.

Fay looked at the castle that came into view. The sun glinted off gray stone and pointed out the vines that scaled up one side. It was expansive, no doubt had been a true fortress in its day. The castle was old, but looked to be in good condition from what he could see of it.

Fay paid the carriage driver and stepped out, looking at the tall and ominous place with a curious smile. He then walked up the pathway, passing the metal gates without hesitance. He walked up the simple cobblestone and then came to the large mansion doors. He patted himself down and made himself look presentable for his new business partner, then pulled on the string in front of him for the doorbell.

The large doors creaked open, sounding like it had been ages since their hinges had last been oiled. A tall man in a well made tailored suit was revealed and when he stepped outside into the fading light, Fai could see that he was quiet young despite his broad shoulders and piercing gaze. Amber eyes looked down at him."You're Fluorite?"

"I am." Fay said with a wide grin, nodding slightly. "May I come in? The master of the house summoned me from a very far place and I'm quite tired." He said, tightening his hand against the briefcase he held.

"He wants you to freshen up before dinner anyways." This man looked pretty bored as he just stared at Fai for a moment longer before turning. He stepped in and shut the doors once the blonde was inside. "I'll show you to your room; it was prepared in advance for your arrival."

"Thank you very much, Mr... um.... er...." He said, stumbling over the butler's name since he didn't know it. He gave a small cough after trailing off, though his eyes widened upon seeing the extravagance of the home. He walked in and followed the butler up the stairs toward the west wing, heading toward his room. He eyed every intricate picture and design on the walls, frowning slightly in curiosity.

The blonde had nearly run into the younger man, who had stopped just in front of a heavy wooden door. "Your room...and it's Doumeki. If you need anything I'll be back shortly." Doumeki stood by the doorway and bowed slightly, his face as blank as it had been earlier.

Fay bowed as well before entering his room, closing the door behind him. He looked around in the rather large room before sitting down on the bed, taking off his hat with a heavy sigh. It had been a long trip there and the bed was so comfortable; he decided to lie down and sleep a bit. It was a bit until dinner, a nap wouldn't hurt. He leaned down on the comfortable bed and was out like a light.

Hours later he was shaken awake by Doumeki, who was hovering over him. There was a small frown on the servant's lips. "Oi, wake up. Dinner's gonna be ready in an hour and you need to get ready."

Fay hummed before smiling and nodding. "I'm sorry; I just dozed off for a bit." He said, waving his hand with a laugh. He sat himself up and looked around the room for the attached bathroom, finding this room had none. "Could you lead me to the restroom?"

Doumeki pointed over his shoulder towards a door adjoined to his room. "Over there. I'll go tell the idiot downstairs that you're up and I'll be back to show you to the dinner hall." He turned then to head back out, acting very unlike any servant Fai had ever seen and he would swear he heard another 'idiot' under the man's breath as he left.

Fay blinked a moment before tilting his head slightly, curious over the butler. Hmm…he walked to the adjoined door and opened it, looking through the room before going toward the bathroom, finding refreshments there. He smiled and washed his face, combed his hair, trying to make himself look at least a bit acceptable. It was a count, and he had never met someone of such authority. He just hoped he would make a good impression.

Just as Doumeki had told him, before the hour was up he had come back to show Fai to the dining hall where he would finally met the man he had travelled so far to meet. The walked down the long corridors and Fai noted how there was no one else but them and just how quite it was. Inside the hall there was a long table already set with a dazzling chandelier overhead. "Sit, my lord will be here soon."

Fay nodded and sat down, feeling super nervous about meeting the man. He hadn't a clue on what to say or how to greet him, and hoped the enthusiasm would be returned kindly. He squirmed in his seat until someone entered, and stood up immediately in respect for someone of higher power than he.

A figure even taller than him and Doumeki entered the room. A dark coat dragged the floor as the man took long strides across the room. He wore a well fitted suit of dark colors and all but ignored Fai as he pulled out the chair at the head of the table, where the blonde sat next to, and sat down without so much as a nod. Red eyes were on him moments later, their gaze sharp and analyzing. "You're that guy they sent me from the west?"

Fay stared at him, quite taken aback but the stature of the man along with the striking crimson gaze. He was momentarily flabbergasted before blinking and smiling, bowing and sitting down. "I am. My name is Fay D. Fluorite. I'm assuming you're the lord of this castle?"

The broad shouldered man was leaning forward, resting his cheek on his palm and looking with a frown on his lips. "Tch. Who else would I be?" He looked almost as uninterested as Doumeki. "You did bring your papers and everything I needed? The last few bastards that came here...weren't quiet prepared."

The blonde nodded, picking up his briefcase from the floor to set it in his lap. He opened it up, finding this count was short and curt, and while Fay was trying to be polite, he was finding himself embarrassed and rather flustered. "I brought all the papers that I thought would be necessary." He said, hesitating from actually pulling out the papers. "...Would you like to eat first or fill out files?"

"We'll eat or Watanuki will have a stroke." He sat up then and looked towards the door in the far corner of the room. As if he had been heard a rather lanky looking teenager walked out pushing a cart lined with covered trays. He looked rather frazzled as Doumeki walked behind him with a bottle in hand.

Fay closed the case again and set it on the floor, sitting back slightly in slight anxiousness. He looked back to the count while placing his hands in his lap, studying the taller man curiously and shyly. He felt slightly light headed in his presence and was rather glad he had taken a nap before this.

"Took you long enough kid." Kurogane grunted as he sat back while Watanuki set a dish in front of him and uncovered to reveal a very delectable looking meal. "If that ogre would stop trying to eat everything in sight, it would've gotten done sooner." The boy seethed and Doumeki looked almost amused, despite not looking any different.

Fay cleared his throat silently, feeling very out of place then. He continued to grin though, not wanting to be a bother as this almost homely sight took place before him. He waited until the count picked up his utensils before picking up his own, cutting into the meat displaced before him. He paused. Erg. Dinner conversation... um...

"Do you always act like a scarred rabbit?" The count asked as he eyed the blonde fidgeting. He glared, finding the blonde acting in such a way to be annoying. After everything had been set out before them, the other two had left back to the kitchen, leaving them alone.

"I live in the country with my mother and father and twin." Fay answered with a grin, setting down his knife. "I used to help my father on the farm, but we had little food so I never grew more than this."

"You don't look like you could do any hard labor." Red eyes trailed over him though, taking in his slender build and pale skin. The man grabbed a glass once he was done; taking a drink of the alcohol that had been poured earlier.

"You'd be surprised what I can do." Fay laughed airily, though he felt his skin crawl when those eyes were on him. It made him feel embarrassed and hot and gross and many more feelings that confused him. He didn't understand it and just labeled it underneath the thoughts that it was because of the man's status. "If you don't mind me asking, did you start out in your current position?"

"My family owned land and it was passed down to me. They were knights and such centuries ago." He shrugged as if it was unimportant to him. Though he did mull over the blonde's words, trying to figure out if they were true or not.

Fay hummed in recognition, nodding as he munched on more of his food. After swallowing, he returned his gaze to Kurogane. "Thank you for letting me stay while this transaction pulls through. I hadn't expected to travel so far."

"You would have been staying in the town, it's much better here." The taller scoffed, disliking the thanks directed towards him. He set down his fork, showing his was done with his meal. "Having you that far away would have been bothersome anyways."

The blonde stiffened and moved his eyes away from him, blushing from being baffled again and quickly went about eating his meal. He tried to keep his vision cast away from the man, eyeing the centerpiece while he finished his meal. The wine was delicious, and he finished it easily. After he set down his silverware, he looked back to Kurogane. "Alright then, your cook's food is rather delicious."

 

~few weeks later~

Staying in the castle the blonde had found it to be one of the oddest places he had ever been to. Apparently there were only three people here and Watanuki and Doumeki were always bickering at each other while Kurogane went about his business. At night the man always locked himself tight into his room and Fai was always kept awake by howls outside his bedroom window, He had been told that wolves roamed the hills here.

He had also awoken to feeling like someone was hovering by his bed or staring at him while he slept, and even that there had been breath against his neck. Of course, these were all illusions his half-asleep mind came up with, and he found himself embarrassed to think dirty thoughts over just who had been there. He was becoming more informal around Kurogane, but also less comfortable. It was weird how the man was so secretive and yet bewitching. For Fay, this was wrong on so many levels. And yet, he wanted to attempt exploring these knew sensations.

During the day however, Kurogane was usually around him, showing him the lands he owned, the stables to the back, the orchards, and the various room and halls of the house they were in. The taller was always quiet; speaking only when needed or when he was annoyed at something Fai had done or said. When Kurogane wasn't around, usually one of the others were or he was left in his room to do whatever he wished.

Fay had accidentally caught himself staring at Kurogane from the windows a few times, and more than that had Kurogane caught him staring from the orchards right outside the blonde's window. He quickly closed the blinds a few times over, face heating and embarrassment making him uneasy. There was just something about him that made his heart pound and head spine, and Fay could only think of how he wanted to spend the rest of his days following the count to the ends of the world. He was staring again, from the window, watching Kurogane simply stand there and look out to the sun setting. It was more entrancing than any other daytime, to watch Kurogane simply stand and stare outward.

And just as always once the sun had set and Kurogane had turned to head back inside, he looked up to catch Fai's gaze in his own. Those red eyes were still piercing even from this distance. Despite having been caught staring so much, Kurogane had yet to say anything about it, acting as if nothing had ever happened.

This time it was like Fay didn't even notice he was being stared at and continued his own gawking, a look of almost longing plastered on his pale face. His fingers pressed into the glass while watching Kurogane look up and walk forward to the doors of his home. Fay panicked then; Kurogane was going to his room now. But... he needed to see him. He needed to speak with him. He practically ran out of his room and down the hall, looking for the lord of the house.

He passed Doumeki on his way down, who simply watched him run by curiously before going on his way towards the kitchen. Fai had never been in Kurogane's bedroom, he had been in the adjoining chambers where it was set up like a study where they had gone over legal documents and what not. Still, he knew what door to look for. It was made of dark wood, heavy and thick and adorned with a simple carving of a dragon curling upwards towards the frame.

Fay froze in front of Kurogane's room, his hand reaching out for the doorknob. He paused and caught himself; oh what would Kurogane do if he caught him in his room? What would he do if he saw him now? What would he say? How could he explain? He withdrew his hand and turned, scolding himself mentally.

He supposed he could lie; tell Kurogane that it was something about the documents he had brought. Kurogane had seen thorough his lies though, in which case he usually just frowns. Maybe it will be like when the man caught him staring and just said nothing.

Fay nibbled on his lip as the demon and angel fought for his conscience, and his body turned the handle of the door without consent. He needed to see Kurogane. He would die if he didn't. He peeled the door open and looked inside, stepping in slowly.

The room is darkened except for a few candles casting shadows on the walls. Kurogane stood just off to the side of the large canopy bed against one wall. The count's bared back is to Fai and the door; muscles highlighted by the flickers flames of the candles. Fai saw the taller man’s coat and shirts thrown haphazardly on a nearby chair.

Fay's face turned red underneath the glow of the flickering lights, and he had to cover his mouth to keep a gasp from being heard. Had a man ever been so attractive and appealing before? Fay had seen shirtless men, muscular and sweaty while laboring in the fields, but never had they been as absolutely stunning and perfect as the man before him. His heart was pounding in his ears, his palms were sweaty, and his throat was dry. He wanted to reach out and caress the muscles on Kurogane's back, but again, he caught himself, swallowing while trying very hard, and failing, to look away.

As if Kurogane had suddenly felt his presence, Kurogane turned his head to the side to look over his shoulder and back at Fai. His red eyes were half lidded, looking like they were glowing in the dimmed room.

Fay's breath snagged at his throat, and his eyes widened slightly from the realization he had been caught. He opened his mouth to give a reason, all that came out was glottal stops and he looked down abashedly. "I-I... I..." He cleared his throat and moved a knuckle to wipe at his lips. "I forgot to knock, forgive my intrusion. But... I... well..." He looked back to Kurogane, trying his hardest to not stare at his muscular form again. "I was going to ask for some more wine. I don't know where the cook is, but it's rather delicious..."

Kurogane stared at the blonde, not buying his excuses. Turning around fully he motioned for Fai to come in. "Idiot, don't lie. Shut the door." He added as a second thought while he watched Fai squirm.

That was probably the worst thing to do for Fay; seeing Kurogane in the bulk and then being told to come into his bedroom made his knees weak and his heart throbbed, and he was much too uncomfortable in both his skin and his pants. He managed to shuffle in, however, and closed the door behind him quietly. "Yes, it was a bad lie." He laughed feebly, closing his eyes in trying to not see what masculine beauty stood before him.

"Then what did you want?" Kurogane asked as he kept his eyes trained on the other in front of him. He folded his arms as he leaned back against one of the thick wooden posts of his bed.

"I..." Fay started with a smile, but couldn't finish his statement. He looked elsewhere, shuddering underneath the gaze as if it chilled him to the bone. "I don't know, in all honesty. It sounds strange, but I came here on the... on the whim that... I simply just wanted to see you." He trailed off into silence, fingers knitting themselves together in a jumbled knot. "I'm sure I'm disturbing your routine. I'll be on my way." He said in a hurry, suddenly wanting to get as far away from this man as he could.

Kurogane moved then, closing the distance between them. He pressed his open hand against the door, keeping Fai from leaving. The taller smirked and looked down at Fai with a hooded gaze. "You're not disturbing me...you said you wanted to see me."

Fay's eyes widened and he stepped back to press against the door. This man was much too close and he couldn't breathe. He felt lightheaded and weak and intoxicated, and as much has he wanted to stare into those red eyes for forever, his own eyes fluttered shut while he gasped softly for air. "Perhaps...with a bit more clothing on..." He muttered weakly, the blood rushing in his ears.

"Embarrassed? You've watched me training before." Kurogane replied, not giving the blonde any more space. He had seen how Fai looked at him when he had gone out to the courtyard and practiced with his sword and continued to smirk because of it.

Fay turned his head to the side to look away from Kurogane, trying to focus on something else to regain his clearer state of mind. He swallowed roughly and fisted his hands against the door. He wanted to give a funny remark that would kill the mood so he could get away, but he couldn't think with the taller so close. He couldn't think of anything aside from devious thoughts that would get him in trouble.

"Oi, I asked you a question." Kurogane reached forward and grabbed hold of his chin then, turning Fai's head so the blonde would have to look at him.

All of Fay's senses burned and screamed from the touch, setting his body aflame with desire. When his eyes met Kurogane's, he felt the most basic instinct kick in and he wanted to pursue it with a passion. His mouth opened, his face lit and his eyes wide like a startled doe. "I-I... I..."

"Speechless now?" Red eyes looked down into his own eyes, taking in his expression with ease. He still held the blonde's face in his hands and watched the look that settled over Fai’s face. "With as much as you talk normally I find that hard to believe."

Fay swallowed despite the dryness in his throat, trying to think of something to say and something that wouldn't sound completely vulgar. "I-I'm simply finding it hard to accept there is a strange man of a greater power looming over me...." He prattled, feeling his body begin to shake and his impatience start to tick when he wasn't being immediately taken by that man instead of questioned by him.

"And you still lie to me." He knew the blonde had gotten over that little thing long before today if those damned names he insisted on using were any indication. "Try again."

Fay clenched his teeth tightly and closed his eyes to try and block out whatever was driving him up a wall, but found no luck in doing so. He couldn't pull away from the hand on him no matter how much he willed his body to do so, and couldn't stop his knees from shaking. "You're... you're just...very attractive..." He said, face darkening. "You look a bit different in this lighting...."

"I figured that out when you watched me outside." Kurogane almost chuckled at the blonde and just how nervous he looked. It was hard to not push Fai further as seeing him like this was unusual. "I also thought you found men attractive not long after I first saw you...at least you looked the sort to."

"And yet you don't seem to mind. They say those who love the same sex aren't right in the head; it makes me wonder if those who support such feelings are also not right in the head." Fay said, kicking himself mentally for practically admitting to be a lover of men. "I'm... I can't-- I won't bother you any longer though. I'll return to my room now..."

"I don't think that's the reason you seem to be a bit strange. It's mainly because you're an idiot." He shrugged, still unmoving as he stood in front of Fai with only half a foot between them. Kurogane ran a thumb over the other's jaw teasingly. "And that's just some silly notion a bunch of prudish old men from where you live say, nothing more. To follow blindly to others without a second thought is ridiculous."

"I would follow you blindly without a second thought, so I don't mind being ridiculous." Fay said, but the touch was too much and he gave a soft whimper. "Don't touch me..." He said, closing his eyes while turning his head away slightly. The teasing was wearing his patience thin, and if he didn't stop now...

"And now you're telling me what to do?" Kurogane had been a little surprised by the declaration, but took it in stride. He listened to the light sound that had erupted from pale lips and waited to see what the blonde would do.

"Please..." Fay said next, the declaration turning into a begging plea. He reached a hand up and shakily grabbed Kurogane's wrist to the hand that held his chin. "I don't enjoy being played with like a toy... please stop..."

"Who said I was playing?" Questioned Kurogane as he looked to the hand touching him, noting just how pale Fai was.

Fay looked back at Kurogane with a thicker blush on his face, curiously looking at the count with wide eyes. It couldn't be this man was also... "You could have any girl quickly flocking to you within a breath, answering your every beck and call... why me?"

"Because, you're interesting." Kurogane thought that nearly everyone else that knew who he was were always so prime and proper towards him. It got on his nerves to no end, but when Fai had stopped acting afraid of him, the blonde had been the most annoying, if not intriguing, person the taller had met in a very long time.

Fay cast his eyes away again, closing them tightly while trying to ignore the look Kurogane had given him. It had been too meaningful. It made everything double; he could hardly stand on his own now and Kurogane's scent was driving him crazy. "Kuro... Kuro-sama..." He whimpered, leaving the name as a dangling sentence.

"I can feel your heart racing you know." Kurogane spoke, his voice low as he looked over Fai and saw how he trembled and blushed despite what little light was in the room.

Fay looked to the other side of the room, staring at the candles and how they flickered. He was still holding Kurogane's arm, and the man still held his chin, and his skin was warm and made his body tingle. What would happen if more of him touched him; the thought made him give a soft moan. "It's because of you." He said, mustering courage to look back at Kurogane.

"Hmm...Afraid or just nervous?" He asked, sounding almost like Kurogane was teasing the blonde. Kurogane's first assumption of the blonde ran through his mind, thinking that the blonde was like a frightened rabbit or at least he was now. He removed his hand from Fai's chin finally and moved it to a thin shoulder instead. "Perhaps you should sit down?"

The full size of Kurogane's palm on him set more senses alight than just a chin grab, and it sent a shiver down the blonde's body. His eyes drooped shut and he stepped forward to slide his arms around the taller man's shoulders. "No," He said, shaking as he pressed himself into the dark skin. "It's because I want you."

"Is that so?" Large hands fell then and were moved to grab hold of small hips. With Fai pressed up against him, Kurogane's eyes lowered, liking the warmth under his fingertips.

Fay's breath hitched hopefully when feeling the hands on his hips instead of his shoulders to push him away. "Yes..." Fay said, lifting his head after breathing in the aroma of the dark skin. "Would you be opposed to taking me? Kuro-sama?"

"It's not an offensive prospect." A growl erupted from Kurogane's broad chest at the thought of Fai on his bed. It would be more than an attractive sight for the count. Slowly he began walking backwards and towards his bed as his eyes stayed glued to the others."Shall we then?"

Fay's breath quickened slightly from the positive reply, and even coaxing to do more, and he was so lightheaded that he was rather glad Kurogane was holding him. "Yes." He agreed, almost pleadingly.

When Kurogane knew he was close enough he turned them and gently pushed Fai onto his bed to lie down. Moments later he was over the blonde. Red eyes drank in the sight of the shorter underneath him before he couldn't stand it anymore and moved a hand to begin unbuttoning the shirt that was obstructing his view. "Have you ever been with a man before?"

Fay shook underneath him, trembling much like a rabbit the man had referred him to before. "No." He answered, eyebrows knitting together while trying to do something useful with his hands. He ended up just fisting the bed sheets tightly. "I've not even been assigned a marriage partner."

"Assigned?" Kurogane frowned, thinking it must be some other stupid thing from the city Fai was from. He shook it from his thoughts as there were far more important things to focus on, like the knowledge that the man underneath him was a virgin. He managed to undo half of the smaller's shirt, which revealed pale skin to him. "Regardless, before the night's out that won't be the case anymore."

Fay shivered at the promise, eyes drooping with a feeble, but still excited smile. "I'd like that..." He said softly. His hand let go of the sheets to shakily reach up, pressing his fingers into the dark chest to feel the calm, steady heartbeat of the taller.

Moving then, Kurogane lowered himself until he was lying comfortably on top of Fai, careful not to crush the smaller beneath him. He reached up, threading his fingers in blonde hair and took in how fine it was. Moments later he tightened his grip, tired of waiting, and kissed Fai roughly.  
Fay gave a muffled noise before his hand slid up and around Kurogane's neck, a shudder violently racking his body from the kiss. He pressed up into the count, even if the taller nearly crushed him into the bed from the force of the kiss. "Mmph..."

Kurogane gave Fai no time to really adjust to his kiss before he was forcefully parting the blonde's lips to deepen the kiss. With his free hand he began tugging on Fai's clothes and heard the shirt he had been trying to take off before rip.

The blonde didn't care, in fact he pressed up into the vengeful grip, demanding with his body language that his clothing be taken off quicker. His fingers sifted through Kurogane's hand and allowed the other access to his mouth, body on fire and mind mushy. He didn't know wrong from right, and he loved every second of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Not breaking their kiss, Kurogane lifted himself off of Fai, leaving a few inches between their bodies. With one hand free, he tugged at the belt around the other's waist, cursing the slim piece of leather. Already he could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins and with each sound Fai made he could feel himself getting excited.

Fay gasped softly from the progress Kurogane was making, his hips involuntarily jerking from the hand so close to his already very eager erection. He reached his other hand up and circled it around Kurogane's shoulders like the other, pressing his nails in the strong back like he had been dying to do.

Growling at the nails, Kurogane pulled away from their kiss with reluctance so he could instead strip the blonde of his clothes. He hoped vaguely that Fai wouldn't miss his clothes as they were torn from his body. Eyes roamed over every inch of skin as his soon to be lover was now completely bared before him. Kurogane smirked as he looked down to see just how aroused Fai was. "Looks like you're quiet wanton now..."

Fay's face heated darkly at the mention of his body's current reaction to Kurogane's touches. "Nn... it's not polite to stare you know..." He said softly, wanting badly to cover himself. Even more, he wanted Kurogane to return to kissing him.

It was things like that that had Kurogane interested in Fai, though he admitted that seeing this man like this added to his appeal. Giving a feral smirk, Kurogane got up so he could remove the last of his clothes, wanting Fai to see him do so.

Fay's eyes widened when the taller man grabbed at his pants, and he had to look away to not feel intimidated by the size of the dark skinned man. He moved his hands to his chest and stomach, his legs coming up to press together. "Nn... Kuro-chama..."

"Don't want to see?" He asked as he crawled back onto the bed. Sitting in front of Fai, he grabbed hold of bony knees and parted the other's legs so he could look once more at the body laid out for him. Moving one hand down a pale thigh, Kurogane watched intently as his fingers wrapped around Fai's erection, wanting the shorter to scream.

Fay gave a loud moan of surprise, his legs trembling greatly while his hands clenched on his torso, sliding out to grab the sheets again. He looked up to Kurogane, delirious and breathless and wanting more instantly. "Mmmgh... K-Ku..."

He stroked the man on the bed for several seconds, taking in how the smaller moaned and twisted on the sheets. It had been a long time since he had been with someone who looked at such a loss for what to do with his hands. Chuckling, as he didn't want Fai coming yet, he let him go and moved back over him. "Do whatever you want, I can tell you're not sure what exactly to do."

Fay didn't want to be a burden and didn't think he needn't be told a second time, arms slinging back around Kurogane's neck to pull him into another harsh kiss. He moved his fingers over the taller man's back, tracing the grooves of the obvious muscles.

Lying between Fai's parted legs, Kurogane closed his eyes and deepened their kiss for the second time that night. He nipped at the other's lips before he began grinding his hips downwards against the blonde.

Fay groaned in the kiss and pulled away from the other's mouth, gasping while bucking his hips back against Kurogane's. "Ngh... oh..." He bit his bottom lip and looked up to the dark haired man, his hands sliding down the strong arms holding the count up. "K-Kuro-chan..."

"Heh, don't think you're getting off that easily, there's still a few, much better, things we'll be doing." Kurogane said with a hooded gaze, though he tried not to snap at the other for the nickname.

Fay's brow knitted together, confused by the insinuation. "What... would feel better than this?" He asked hazily, his mind hardly understanding the situation. "Mm... Please do it..."

Kurogane looked off to the side then and reaching over grabbed a small glass bottle that had set on his nightstand. He rocked his hips down once more before he forced himself to stop so he could sit back up and uncork the bottle. "You don't know how we do this at all then?"

Fay shook his head, body shuddering from lack of contact. "You'll teach me, of course..." He said softly, even though he was wary about the idea.  
Kurogane thought that Fai had no idea just how much he would learn tonight, but he kept quite. Pouring some of the oil onto his fingers, Kurogane quickly corked the bottle again and set it beside them. "Spread your legs apart as far as you can."  
Fay blushed darkly at the suggestion and then shakily did as he was told, his legs falling open as the taller instructed. He looked over away from the taller man and tried hard not to squirm underneath the red vision.  
"Relax." Kurogane told him, his voice sounding almost like a growl than anything else. Moving between long legs, Kurogane reached his oiled fingers down and pressed one of the digits against Fai's entrance and inside without warning.  
The shock of the placement of Kurogane's fingers caused Fay to moan loudly, body trembling without stop. He didn't realize what was happening and almost jerked away out of fear. "Nn! Kuro-sama! What--!?"  
"I have to make sure you won't tear when I take you." He argued, glaring when he saw the blonde's confusion. Kurogane didn't pause; stretching Fai despite the smaller's apprehension about being penetrated. "Or do you want me to stop?"  
"Nn, no... it's just..." Fay said, shivering from the finger inside him. "Ah... I've jus... mm... never had this happen..." He closed his eyes and felt his hips move into the hand in him. His eyebrows moved together and he tried to do as the taller ordered and relax.

The count wasted no time in adding a second finger, thrusting both digits in and out of the other to fully prepare him. Kurogane could hardly wait, eager to properly take the blonde, who looked more than tempting as he blushed.

Fay moaned loudly and squirmed, arching his back while the taller hand's got a bit harsher with him. He closed his eyes and shuddered, pressing up into the taller man's advances. "Ah... wait... y...you’re... actually going to... put..."

"That's the idea, but you don't seem to mind." Kurogane watched the blonde's face as he curled his fingers, wanting to hear Fai moan.

The smaller whimpered and looked back to Kurogane, face darkening and body squirming to do as the taller wanted. "Ngh... then... do it... please..."

Thinking that was a good idea, Kurogane pulled away his hand and quickly coated his own neglected member with plenty of oil. He looked at Fai and narrowed his eyes at the blonde as he stared with a heated gaze. "Come here."

Fay obeyed immediately, sitting up and putting himself in Kurogane's lap as soon as he was able to get his head on straight to understand what was said. He wrapped his arms around Kurogane's neck, eyes fixed on the red ones.

While one hand moved to a sharp hip, the other trailed lower, smoothing over pale flesh. Kurogane kissed a warm cheek, his lips trailing lower before the stopped to feel Fai's blood flowing under his pulse point. Slowly, he guided the blonde down so they could finally get things moving.

Fay blushed and gasped when feeling the larger length pressing against him. He leaned his head back as he was punctured, his voice escaping his throat roughly and loudly. Against Kurogane's lips the blood rushed quickly and pumped with excitement and pain.

Licking at the spot, Kurogane tasted sweat as he grunted from the heat and tightness of Fai's body. Once the blonde was sitting on his lap, he nipped and sucked at the patch of skin while he wrapped his arms around the slender waist.

Fay shivered from the attention on his neck and groaned from being filled, his head tilting to the side while his eyes remained closed. His hand slid through Kurogane's hair, almost drowsily encouraging him to continue. "Unn... Kuro-sama...."

Kurogane's gaze hardens for a moment before he bites down hard. Both hands trail up Fai's back, taking in the feel of the blonde's spine against his fingertips. Ever since Fai had gotten used to staying here and had piqued his interest, Kurogane had waited to be able to do this. He sighed through his nose as he the coppery taste of blood washed over his tongue.

Fay gasped in surprise as he was bitten, closing his eyes tightly when the shocking feeling of arousal spawned from feeling teeth in his skin. He stared up at the ceiling in a haze, the breath hardly coming and going into his lungs. "Ku--!!"

Pulling away he looked at Fai with parted lips. Small fangs could just been seen as Kurogane panted softly. "Start moving." His voice sounded hoarse and almost dangerous. Leaning forward again he lapped at the blood that beaded up on his lover's neck, thinking it was rather intoxicating.

Fay once again did as he was told quickly as possible, closing his eyes while he braced himself on Kurogane. He steadied his knees and pulled himself upward, then settled back down on the taller with a noise of both pain and pleasure. He soon found a sloppy movement, impaling himself onto Kurogane’s cock until the pain ebbed away.

Fai moving now only enhanced the pleasure Kurogane felt. The count grabbed onto the other's hips, pressing his fingers hard into the dips of his hips to help aide the blonde. With Fai's heart beating so fast and pumping more blood through his body, Kurogane couldn't resist pressing his lips against the wound he had made and sucking more of his lover's blood into his mouth. He growled, enjoying how Fai felt as they moved faster, with Fai falling deeper into his enthrallment.

Kurogane's aide caused the blonde cry out, thinking even the pain felt good. He gripped dark spikes of hair by his face, as Kurogane continued drinking, and stared up to the ceiling, body quaking when the other's member grazed against the strange, pleasure spot inside him roughly.

Smirking against Fai's throat, Kurogane wondered just how far the other was now, if he was completely ensnared in his trap or not. It had been a pain to go about it so slowly, but as he thrust his hips up to meet Fai he figured it was worth the weeks of toying with him. He stilled the blonde then, forcing Fai to sit on his lap so they could both concentrate. Fai in turn gave an almost sobbing cry.

Licking up the few drops of blood he missed earlier, Kurogane moved to look at the shorter, a dark look. "Tell me...do you want to become my prey?"

The blonde looked down in confusion and stared at Kurogane, eyes unfocused and face stained from desire. He didn't understand the question, but if it meant Kurogane would always be with him, and would always have him, then he didn't care. "Yes... for you... anything..."

Kurogane's smile turned devious at that before he lifted a hand up and bit into his own wrist which caused blood to well up on his skin. Taking enough into his mouth he grabbed the back of Fai's head and brought their mouths together in a rough kiss. He moaned as he forced the blonde to take his blood.

Fay coughed and choked on the blood, sobering up slightly when he tasted the copper on his tongue. His eyes widened and his arms pulled away slightly to try and push the taller off. He had been forced to swallow some of it and it made his stomach churn, jerking his head to the side to gasp for air.

Knowing his wrist would be healed on its own soon enough, Kurogane lowered his hand back to the blonde's hip. Fai writhed on top of him, coughing with his eyes wide. Kurogane took the blonde’s hips once more in his hands and began moving him instead to pick up at the near frenzied pace Fai had started before.

"What's wrong?" He asked even though he knew already what was happening as he leaned forward to lick up the blood that had trickled down the other's collarbone.

Fay groaned from feeling Kurogane move in him, unable to do anything but follow along and add to the movement. He leaned against the taller man, bowing his head to Kurogane's shoulder. "W...what.... was that...?" He asked, breath hitching before crying out while the taller pressed into that spot again. His body also convulsed from the blood swallowed, squirming in Kurogane's lap.

"A contract." Kurogane gritted his teeth, focusing now on taking the blonde. He decided that for the time being he had had enough of drinking blood and wrapping an arm tightly around Fai he moved them so that the shorter was now on his back with him above. He lifted long legs up and over his arms before he began thrusting into Fai in earnest. "Now that that's taken care of…I can really make you scream."

The smaller cried out, doing exactly what the taller wanted him to do. His arms moved above him to grab the pillow, eyes shutting tightly while he felt himself nearly split in two from the force Kurogane was using. It was so good though. So good it almost hurt. He arched his back off the bed and ground his head into the sheets, gasping and moaning when he felt his muscles tighten and the other quickened his pace. "Kuro-sama!"

Reaching forward, Kurogane took Fai's arousal in his hand, wanting the other to climax. His eyes raked over the blonde, how his hair seemed to glow in the candle light and his eyes were glazed over with lust. Though, he did have to resist the urge to drink up the blood that had smeared against a thin shoulder.

Crimson smeared against Fay's lips and down his chin, having dripped down when he gagged and spat earlier. He looked up to Kurogane and choked on his breath, crying out once again in a throaty voice as he spilled his seed against the taller man's hand. He had probably ripped holes into the feather filled pillows as well, legs twitching from his orgasm.

It took Kurogane only a few more seconds before he moaned and came inside Fai. His head swimming from his own orgasm, Kurogane managed to pull out of the blonde's now limp body before he fell forward. Looking at his partner he knew he wouldn't be up until late tomorrow at the earliest. Dropping to lay on his side, Kurogane turned Fai's face to him so he could lick up the spilt blood there.

Fay grimaced slightly from the affection, body still on fire from the first time he had ever spent with a man. He lifted a hand and heavily placed it on Kurogane's cheek, his breath coming out in thick pants while his eyes cracked to look at the taller man. "I don't... I don't understand..." He said in a voice just above a whisper, exhaustion claiming his mind.

"You interest me, so I decided to make you my prey." Kurogane explained and Fai could see his fangs still. A large hand moved then to pull the other closer.

Fay's eyes widened slightly and he reached his hand up to move Kurogane's upper lip aside to see the fang on one side better. He choked on his breath and stared in disbelief; how was this possible? "Y-you... you're a..." He had only heard random myths about this type of thing, legends that had died out from the old times, but... this...

Kurogane saw that Fai was coming out of his enthrallment rather quickly, guessing that was probably the contract's doing. "Vampire?" He offered as Fai examined him.

The blonde's hand slipped away from Kurogane's face and he looked back up to the taller in shock. Though his brain seemed to be malfunctioning, due to either the draining orgasm or the literal draining of blood, and he leaned forward to rest his forehead against Kurogane's collarbone. "...That's... nn... too much for me to take in…right now..."

"You should be glad I decided to make a contract with you, otherwise I'd have drained you dry." He explained nonchalantly. Kurogane had to admit though that Fai was taking the news well.

Fay whimpered, feeling rather scared and cold then. He sighed shakily and moved his hands to his face, trying to scrub off the drying blood. "Don't say that..." He said softly, even as pressed his body into Kurogane's to keep warm. "Let.... let's just sleep for now... please?"

"You're not afraid?" He asked, as usually anyone else would have started screaming and trying to escape. Kurogane pulled a heavy comforter over them regardless, his hand snaking up the length of Fai's body as he settled down to sleep.

"I don't really have much of a choice in the matter now..." Fay murmured, and he did like Kurogane a whole lot. And spending eternity with the man didn't seem like such a damned fate. And to have such wonderful lovemaking was definitely a bonus. He would have to think of the cons later. Right now it was time to sleep.

Kurogane figured he could explain everything to Fai whenever he woke up next, he supposed having a prey, albeit annoying one, and with Fai by his side it would cut back on the hunters and the villagers at bay since he wouldn't need to be hunting travelers and the like anymore.

~next morning~

Fay stirred slightly the next morning, the smell of dried sex and blood having disturbed his subconscious enough to finally wake him. He opened his eyes slowly and stiffened when feeling someone's arms around him. He wasn't in his room, he was naked, and sticky, and felt the sinking assumption grow to confirmation in his stomach. Last night wasn't a dream.

"You're awake sooner than I thought." Kurogane said beside him, having been up since the blonde had started to move about in his sleep earlier. He tightened his hold on the smaller figure, taking in the warmth and smell of Fai.

Fay whimpered and looked up to Kurogane, smiling hesitantly. "Well as much as I needed sleep, it was still a…shocking event..." He murmured, his hands curling around his upper arms. Kurogane was still rather attractive if not mesmerizing in the soft light of morning in the dark room, and his arms around him were quite comfortable...

"You will need to quiet your job, probably call your family too as you'll be staying here." The vampire grumbled as he closed his eyes. He wondered if Fai would be ale to spare some of his blood this morning, though he suspected the blonde wouldn't be able to get out of bed if he did. "And I guess I'll have Watanuki explain things to you later."

"You said you would explain things." Fay said, feeling his stomach twist with the thought of never seeing his family again. He pushed against Kurogane's chest and sat up, fisting the blanket tightly. "So... what did you do to me?"

The older scowled up at the blonde as he rolled onto his side, he didn't like being pushed around. At least this was more normal than what Fai had been doing since last night. "You're my prey, which means you do as I say and in exchange for a longer life I drink from you whenever the need arises."

Fay's face heated slightly and moved a hand subconsciously to his neck where the bite still resided, wincing since it was still sore. "Drink...? My blood of course...." He murmured himself, closing his eyes. "So... what was that last night? Just a trance so I would agree?"

"You have to be willing to an extent and when asked into a contract you're not completely under my enthrallment." He frowned at the idea that he would take someone unwilling into such an ordeal as it bound both parties to the other. "And that only works if there's an attraction."

Fay shivered slightly from the insinuation that he was only partially under the control of hypnosis the night before. "I... didn't understand it last night... I just wanted to be with you..."

"When I bit you, it acted as an aphrodisiac as well." Kurogane added feeling tired of lying here and doing nothing. Really, it was tedious almost trying to get the blonde to just agree to how things were going to be now. "It can't be taken back now unless I kill you and you liked it anyways."

Fay blushed and looked over his shoulder with a pout. "Of course I liked it..." He said, shyly squirming underneath the blankets. "I liked it because you made me like it..." He turned back away from Kurogane, staring at the blankets. "I wondered why I fell for you so quickly..."

"Listen, idiot. You're feelings are your own, I just enhanced them." The vampire glared up at Fai. "I don't fuck anyone who doesn’t want it, so stop acting like I took advantage of you."

"But you did." Fay said, smiling over his shoulder. "You took advantage of my feelings for you to drink my blood." He said, wanting to get away from the taller then. He slid to the edge of the bed, looking around for his clothing, only to realize Kurogane had tore them off and wouldn't be acceptable to wear anymore.

"It wasn't only for your blood." He scoffed, thinking it was probably best to let the blonde think. He wouldn't be able to run away at the very least. "As I said last night, you're unique and I couldn't let the chance slip by."

Fay squirmed and looked back to Kurogane. He hesitated a long time before speaking again. "...If that's the case, then would you take me without drinking my blood...?"

Kurogane smirked at that and sat up, not caring if the blankets didn't cover him. "I had planned to once you had fully acclimated to your new role here."

Fay's face darkened considerably, and he turned his vision quickly away. He nibbled his lip and moved his arms around himself. "...Really?"

"If I knew it wouldn't be painful for you now, I wouldn't have let you wake up on your own." Looking over the blonde his eyes roamed over the bite that marked Fai as his, and down to the pale back and bruised hips. He had probably been a little rough last night, but he wasn't going to apologize for it.

The blonde shivered in anticipation, squirming underneath the gaze that made him hot in his skin again. He wondered briefly if he could even stand, still squirming underneath the blankets. "...You wouldn't happen to have a robe I could borrow...? I feel rather exposed like this."

Snorting in amusement, Kurogane got out of bed and walked over towards an amore in the corner of the room. He came back soon after and tossed a robe at the blonde. "You can use my bath."

~omake~

Fay opened the door with a lantern, having crept through the castle when he had been summoned. He smiled upon opening the door and seeing the man sitting in his study, examining a book or two. "You called for me?"

"Took you long enough." Kurogane grumbled as he snapped his book shut. It had been awhile since he had taken the other on as his prey and he had been able to explain what that new relationship would entail. He could tell that Fai hadn't fully accepted his role yet, but he had all the time in the world.

Where the blonde was still hesitant, he realized he still cared a lot about Kurogane, even if they had now only known each other for a few months. He walked over to the vampire with a soft sigh, hands folded nervously in front of him. "What can I do for you?" He asked, trying hard not to make a joke that would make him blush to the ears.

"It's been awhile sine I've last fed." Kurogane looked at Fai as he sat. He pulled his prey close with a smirk. "You haven't eaten any sweets today have you?" He hated when Watanuki baked cakes as Fai was prone to eat almost as much of the stuff as Doumeki, which left his blood tainted by the sugar.

"No, I haven't." Fay said, blushing a bit when he was brought closer to the taller. His hands landed on the other's shoulders, unable to keep himself straight with the dark haired man holding onto him.

"Good." Kurogane pulled Fai down to sit on his lap then. Both hands moved to take off the blonde's shirt so as not to get it stained, he had enough yelling from Watanuki over the years to know to do so now before he got carried away.

The blonde turned a bit redder from being undressed, but was used to it from the time spent having been prey to the other man. He had his hair in a ponytail for that exact reason.

Once he had tossed the shirt, Kurogane ran his hands over the slender figure in front of him. He grinned softly before he began placing open mouthed kisses on the pale skin of Fai's neck and shoulder.

Fay shivered and closed his eyes, feeling his body tense for he knew what was to come. He slid his arms around the taller man's neck, clinging to him to keep himself from panicking and pulling away. It also sent tingling sensations down his spine, almost as if his body looked forward to being tasted.

Kurogane's hand reached down, undoing the other's clasp on his slacks. Letting his fangs lengthen, Kurogane found a spot and bit down. He was soon rewarded with Fai's blood flowing slowly into his mouth.

The smaller moaned softly, fisting his hands against Kurogane's shirt and trying to keep his breath calm. He hardly registered pain other than the initial piercing, a sharp peak of pleasure ricocheting through his body. He pressed himself into the dark haired man and looked up to the ceiling.

He could feel already just how hard Fai was beneath his hand and with a few tugs was able to dip his fingers in the other's clothes and pull his cock free. Kurogane cursed that he wouldn't be able to really enjoy Fai to his fullest tonight, but having just his blood and pleasuring him would be enough for tonight.

Fay groaned and pressed into the vampire's grip, his heart racing from the attention he was receiving. He moved a hand to sift it through the dark, spiky hair, gasping when the other began to suck harshly on his neck. "Mm... Kuro-chan..."

He began stroking the blonde as he marked his pale skin once more as his. Truth be told, Kurogane had grown to like the way Fai sounded when they were together and it drove him to tease the other more.

Fay rocked his hips into the other's hand, gasped when the taller tightened his grip. He was feeling his blood leave his veins and into the count's mouth and he didn't care. It felt so good. "Angh.... Kuro-chan... more..."

Pulling his mouth from Fai, Kurogane turned his head to kiss him instead. As his prey writhed on top of him, the vampire let his free hand smooth down Fai's back, slipping into his pants, wanting the other to come.

The blonde groaned into the kiss, squirming to receive all the attention he could at once. He didn't care if he tasted his own blood on Kurogane's tongue; it was enticing because it was Kurogane.

Deepening their kiss, Kurogane let his hand slide further until he pressed fingers teasingly against the blonde's entrance. Already he could tell that Fai wouldn't last much longer, so he doubled his efforts, wanting to hear his lover.

Fay pulled away from the kiss and moaned loudly in the air between them, his forehead resting against Kurogane's. He jerked his hips and with another moan he spilled himself against the darker skin.

Letting his fingers slide out of the blonde; the taller watched Fai with a smirk on his lips. He released Fai's member as well and lifted his hand to lick off the seed covering his fingers. "You should go lie down and rest. I'll have Watanuki bring some food up before I go out tonight." He kissed his lover chastely, thinking he looked well ravished on top of him.

The blonde shuddered and pressed into the taller, body warm and tired as he closed his eyes. "Mmmm... Kuro-san..." He moaned airily, nuzzling him in satisfaction. "Come with me..."

Kurogane considered it for a moment before grabbing up the blonde before getting out of his chair. It took only a few strides for him to reach their bed and to lay Fai down amongst the covers. He supposed he could stay for a bit longer.

Fay hummed happily and pulled Kurogane closer to him, nuzzling him tightly while they got comfortable. "Kuro-rin... it's been nice doing business with you." He giggled, giving a soft yawn afterward.

"Pleasure's mine." He countered while he wrapped his arms around his barely clothed prey. Fay grinned and easily fell asleep, finding this fate wasn't such a bad one after all.


End file.
